One conventional technique that can provide for repair of failed addresses in dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) is to include redundant memory cells that are selectively activated by blowing fuses or anti-fuses. The blowing of the fuses or anti-fuses addresses can be termed “one-time programming” or “OTP.” However, when applied to conventional DRAMs, known, conventional OTP techniques can result in loss of the DRAM data content. A reason for the loss of data content is that DRAMs must be periodically refreshed (read and re-written) to maintain validity of data content. If the refresh is interrupted for a period exceeding a given maximum duration, validity of data content may be lost. Known, conventional OTP techniques can require programming times that may be significantly longer than the given maximum duration a DRAM can go without refresh. Offloading the data content of the DRAM to another memory prior to performing OTP, performing OTP on the DRAM, and then re-loading the DRAM can be a useable measure for some applications. However, this measure can impose significant costs, including, for example, processing overhead for the offload and re-load, and an added requirement for substantial excess memory capacity.